


Trading All the Meteors

by dramaobsessed, Lonewhitewolf488



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Laith, Meteor garden AU, Shadam, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaobsessed/pseuds/dramaobsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewhitewolf488/pseuds/Lonewhitewolf488
Summary: Lance McClain was looking forward to his first year at Garrison University as a Vet TechKeith Kogane, the boy who has it all, wants to find the love of his life.What happens when they both meet in the most unlikely of ways?Grab your blankets and favorite snack items. Drink plenty of water and take plenty of breaks because you are in for one heck of a ride.This is a crossover between the shows Meteor Garden and Voltron: Legendary Defender and all characters are owned by the proper owners. The story idea, well that is all our own uwu





	Trading All the Meteors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and thank you for tuning in! I know most people skip the author notes I will keep this brief. This is a coolaboration between me and my friend @hzlmrgoalsk on tumblr. I would like to welcome you the world that is Meteor Garden, if you haven't seen it please do. It's totally worth it despite the pain T^T. Also welcome to the hell is Voltron. This is sort of a fix it fic but in a Alternate Universe Au because we all know how Voltron ended. In disappointment. Anyways hope you enjoy this!

Lance looks around in awe at the campus that surrounded him. “I’m here. I did it! I got into Garrison University!” He cannot believe that he is finally here at one of the most prestigious universities in the country. _Guess those late nights with little to no sleep and black coffee paid off_ , Lance thinks to himself. He made it. He really made it. It felt surreal. Lance was going to pursue his passion, animals. And what better way to do that then majoring in veterinary science. He has always had a passion for animals. Taking care of them even more. When he was ten, he found a abandoned bird’s nest with the chick still inside. He decided to name it Laith. He took it to the vets but they said that it was hopeless, but he couldn’t, no he _wouldn’t_ give up hope on the baby bird. He learned to nurse the poor creature back to health. Once Laith earned it's feathers, he decided to teach it how to fly. He would carry Laith to the nearby park and it was able to learn from the other birds. Laith eventually learned to fly and there was not much Lance could do. The chick, a grown bird now, had found its fellow species and was ready to leave. Laith had bid him farewell by giving him a peck on the cheek before flying away. Lance teared up and he will never forget that feeling he had. Never in a million lifetimes.

Lance walks forward, getting lost in his thoughts before he heard “Hey! Lance!” causing him to turn around to see one of his best friends waving crazily at him from across the street. Lance pulls a smile. _What would I do without Hunk? He did bring me all those coffees when I studying for the entrance exams._ “Hey Hunk! Ready for our first day as actual college students?” Lance replies once is within walking distance next to him. He is glad he knows at least one individual in this whole school.

“You know it! But question….” Hunk trails off looking over at Lance. Lance gives Hunk a deadpan look before giving him a grin as he says, “No Hunk. We do not have time for you to get food before we go to class.” Hunk looks at the ground sheepishly and nods his agreement. Lance had always been a little more sensible about things than Hunk, especially when it was about food. Little did Lance know that his entire world was about to come crashing down around him. All because of a boy. No, not a boy. A child. Well, a child in a man’s body anyway.

XXX

Keith rolls over in his bed, groaning as the alarm clock went off. It’s too damn early… Keith thought to himself as he dragged himself out of bed. Ugh, another school year. Only 2 more years until I am finally free from this hell. I wonder if anything interesting is gonna happen this year. Keith’s thoughts were interrupted as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. Oh! It’s Allura, Keith thought as he answered the phone. “Hey Allura, what's up? Do you need something? You’re never up this early!”

“Hey! And please don’t remind me… you know how I feel about sleep. Don’t tease me about it…” Allura pouted on the other side of the phone.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Keith chuckled back. “Anyway, what did you need?” “I was wondering if the four of us should match today. It being the first day of school and all… I thought it would be a good way to start the year and all! You know, send the message that the Victorious 4 are back and better than ever! It was just a thought, anyways… ” Allura trails off, knowing she will get the exact answer that she wants. She knew her friends. She called Keith before coffee for this reason. Keith before coffee, well, that Keith made some pretty interesting choices.

“Hmmm. I mean…. we could, I’m not opposed. We could all wear our jackets. The ones that are color coded…” Keith mumbles. We haven’t done that in a while… “What do you think Allura?”

“That’s exactly the answer I was looking for Keith! I’ll let everyone else know!” Allura responded, pleased that she got what she wanted.

“Awesome! See you guys in a couple of hours!” Keith told his friend before he hung up so he could get ready for the day. _First things first… I need coffee. Now._ As it was getting closer and closer to the time he had to leave an uneasy feeling was settling over him. He kept fixing his hair and twisting this way and that way to make sure he looked good. He knew he was attractive. He knew he was a catch. But no one had caught his eye thus far. Maybe this is the year… he thinks to himself as he gets into his car; a cherry red [1964 Corvette](https://www.aeclassiccars.com/classic-cars/listings/6482/), cleverly nicknamed Red. All his friends make fun of him for the name he gave his car, but Keith couldn’t care less. Keith peels out of his driveway and speeds to school. Not knowing that there was already a red string of fate tying him and someone else together for the ride of their lives.

XXX

“Hurry up! We are going to be late Hunk! We can’t be late to the opening ceremony…” Lance yells as he is running towards the auditorium. Man, this reminds him of the past year when he was running around class to class, hoping he wouldn’t be late. “We made it! Thank god,” Lance says softly as he and Hunk quickly found their seats as the guest speaker, Mr. Iverson, starts the ceremony. Lance and Hunk drank the information in taking the advice that would help them on the long run and forgetting the filler. With a blink of an the opening ceremony ended as quickly as it began. It least that's what it felt like to the two best friends at least. Maybe it's from their anxiousness to get to their classes and start their colleges or maybe it was the adrenaline rush. Once they exited the auditorium, they heard fangirl screeches. It spooked Hunk and gave Lance a heart attack. Students started to swarm in one direction. Lance and Hunk at each other curious at what is happening.

“What is going on over there?” Hunk asks Lance as they are both looking around to see what the commotion is all about as they get closer to the scene.

“It’s V4!! They’re here! I didn’t think they would come today! Wow! They are all so good looking. I can’t believe that they are here,” Students repeat in their conversations. Lance tilts his head in confusion. _Maybe Hunk knows something about this ‘V4’? He was always more prone to gossip_ , Lance thinks as he looks over at Hunk only to find the same question present in his friends eyes.

“Who are V4?” Lance asks anyway despite knowing he will not get the answer he wants out of his friend. “Hell if I know…” Hunk answers back. Lance sighs then shakes his head.

“Come on. We should go eat,” Hunk says nudging Lance with his elbow. Lance’s stomach rumbles in agreement with his friend and he nods starting to walk in the direction of the cafeteria. More screams were heard from behind him. Lance feels a sudden chill run down his back, usually that means something major is going to happen. Out of pure hunger He decides to ignore the sinking feeling that something major was going to happen. Why is that feeling even… Before he could finish that thought, he felt the crowd starting to close in on him and Hunk. They were unable to push through the crowd that had suddenly engulfed them. Lance was shoved and his phone, that he had been holding in his hand, was knocked from his grip. It clattered to the floor. _Phew. It didn’t break_ , Lance thinks to himself as he reaches across the ground to grab his phone. Just as he was about to grab it, a big, black combat boot came down and crushed his phone. Lance looks up just in time to see the most infuriatingly handsome man he has ever seen in his life, followed by three more extremely attractive individuals. _This boy can make Gatsby have a run for his money...but who the fuck…._ Lance thinks to himself, his mind has temporarily stopped working. As quickly as the the popular group had arrived, they were gone. The buzzing crowd with their followers had dispersed with them, leaving Lance and Hunk mostly alone.

“Dammit…” Lance muttered as he reached to ground to grab his broken phone. _I really can’t afford to get a new one…_ Lance sighs to himself. His family may be well off but they are still only living the average life. Saving money for more important affairs, like repairs and much needed clothing. Despite Lance being the only child, it was still rough. He only just got this phone and was saving up to buy insurance for it. _Guess I’m have to find a job. V4… what a group of popular jerks_. He gets of the ground glancing at his newly broken phone before he turns back to Hunk and says, “Well. I guess we know who V4 is now. And one of them owes me a new phone.” Hunk nods in agreement. Hunk might be able to lend Lance one of his old flip phones.

“Let’s go eat Lance, it’ll probably make you feel better” Hunk responds patting Lance on the shoulder. Lance sighs and nods in agreement. They both walk to the cafeteria unknowing of horrors that awaited them.

XXX

Keith waits for as long as possible to get out of Red. He knows what awaits him and his friends the second they are spotted on campus. It’s not that he didn’t like the attention. He did. But… there was something missing. A part of him that just wasn’t there, like there was a hole in his chest. It had been this way for as long as he could remember. He didn’t know how to make it better and he knew his friends would be of no help. **_Knock knock_**. Keith jumped a bit as he heard someone knocking on the window of his car. “Oh! Hey Shiro.” Keith says getting out of Red. Shiro was leaning against his own car, a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Shiro following along with Keith in clever naming called the car Black. It was more to let Keith know that none of them would ever let him forget that he named his car Red, of all things. That it will haunt him for the rest of his life as long as he is with V4. Not that he minds as much anymore.

“Hey man! Long time no see.” Shiro said to Keith as Allura and Pidge were already waiting for him with exasperated looks on their faces.

“We saw each other less than 24 hours ago you weirdo…” Keith replies with a smirk on his face. “Come on. We can’t deprive Garrison University of our presence any longer.” And with that all four of them walked onto campus like they owned the place, which to be fair, they kind of did.

“Why did we have to wear these stupid jackets” Pidge asked, looking over at Keith. All four of them were in a jacket that resembled a suit jacket, but wasn’t quite as formal. Keith was in red, Shiro in black, Pidge was in green and Allura was in pink.

“Blame Allura. She’s the one who called me at the crack of dawn to ask if we could match…” Keith grumbles good naturedly, earning a [gasp](https://imgur.com/gallery/tdhsfn8) of pretend shock from Allura.

“Come on Keith. That gay side of yours loves the fact that we are all coordinated. I know mine definitely does,” Shiro says with amusement in his voice. Keith doesn't respond but settles for a little pout because he knew Shiro was right. He generally was. Keith sighed as he thought about once again watching his three friends go on dates and be happy with their lives. It’s not that Keith wasn’t happy, cause he was. He had the best three childhood friends in entire world by his side and he had more money than he knew what to do with. Not mention he had the world’s most protective sister and best one at that... but a part of him was lonely. He wasn’t good with other people. They just didn’t get him. Keith could be crass and rude and overbearing. He was possessive and jealous. He knew this, but he couldn’t change himself. No one has been able to break through the thick wall that Keith has put up. His friends could climb over it, but no one has broken the walls down. Until now.

“Ow!” Keith complained as he rubbed the back of his head. “You are so short Pidgeon. How do you manage to hit my head…”

“Hey!! No more of that Pidgeon nonsense. We agreed that I’ll keep the nickname AS LONG AS YOU SHORTEN IT TO PIDGE!!” Pidge yells back at Keith.

“Yeah yeah whatever. I could always call you Katie…” Keith says as he starts to run. He knew just how much Pidge hated her actual name. Even though Keith was over 6 feet tall, he would run away from the 5 foot tall gremlin every time. She was scary when she got mad. And her aim was perfect. She never missed. Ever.

“It’s not my fault that you were lost inside your head again. ‘Lura had been calling you!” Pidge said to Keith with slight annoyance.

“Oh! Thanks Pidge. What’s up ‘Lura?” Keith asks the girl to his right, ignoring the annoyed tone that the gremlin had given him.

“I was just wondering if you are actually gonna start coming out with us this year. Maybe find yourself a nice boy… take him home to your mom….” Allura said sneaking a look to her left. She saw Keith’s ears and neck flush red. She giggled to herself as she thought, _He loves that color so much he is turning into it._

“Oooooo yes! I know some that would love the chance to be with you! Want me to set you up?” Shiro teased, already knowing the answer. Shiro is worried for Keith. He noticed that Keith has been a bit down lately. He doesn’t know Keith’s true feelings because he never shares them with anyone. He may never settle on one person that will make him happy but Keith deserves to find that person.

“Ok ok ok. You can stop teasing me now… you guys know that I don’t want to be set up… I wanna find that person on my own…” Keith grumbles out, looking down at the floor. He really does want to find someone but no one ever gets him or ever perks his interest. He wants to find the one, the one that will fill this gap inside of him. That will become his other half. The one that would love him for who he is not what he has.

“Yeah. We know you sentimental sap… if anyone else knew how you actually were… we would spend our lives being mocked instead of being feared... “ Pidge says smirking up at Keith. He just looks at her fondly, wraps his arm around her neck and starts to use the long legs he had to his advantage. He rubs her head mercilessly with a little grin on his face.

“Anyway…” Keith said, trying desperately to get his friends off the topic of his love life. “Do we know what…” the rest of Keith’s question is drowned out by the sound of screaming. All four of them rolled their eyes and put on their game faces. The time had come to become V4. As they walked toward the auditorium, they went two by two. Keith and Allura start walking soon followed behind with Pidge and Shiro. The opening ceremony went far too long for Keith’s liking. He was getting hungry and well… you wouldn’t like him when he’s hungry. Thank god he had friends that were girls. They always had food in their bags. “Lura... “ Keith whispered as he nudged her with his elbow. His stomach gave a little grumble only those near him could hear.

“Yes?” she whispered back, her hand already digging around in her purse. “I heard your stomach growl” she said handing over a protein bar. His favorite one at that.

“Thanks. You are the best!” Keith gave her a grateful smile and proceeded to quickly and quietly eat the bar during the ceremony.

“I know.” Allura replied, flipping her hair into Keith’s face and grinning back at him. Keith rolls his eyes, stifling a small chuckle.

“Shhhhh. I actually want to hear this” Shiro hissed back, glaring at the two that were interrupting his listening. “Sorry.” the two offenders said in unison, raising their hand in defense. Just as Keith had settled back into his seat, the ceremony ended. _Oh thank god! Finally! I can go get some actual food._ All four of them rose and started to walk out of the auditorium. As they walked toward their destination a crowd gathered around them again. V4 just kept walking, knowing the crowd would move out of their way. One thing he didn’t count on was what happened next. Any comfort he felt at the university was about to be obliterated. And it was all because he accidentally stepped on a phone. _**His**_ phone.

XXX

Lance looks down at the food in front of him, suddenly not as hungry as he was before the incident. _I just had to run into them… didn’t I? I have the worst luck…_ “Hey Hunk…” Lance says to his friend. “

Yeah?” Hunk replies, more interested in the food he was about to enjoy than to properly answer his friend.

“I’m gonna go find the asshole who stepped on my phone and he is gonna pay for it…” Lance says back, looking fiercely at his phone.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” questions Hunk. “I’ve heard that you do not want to get on the V4’s bad side. Confronting their leader about a phone seems like the quickest way to do that.”

“Oooo are you guys talking about V4?” a short girl asks as she sits down at the table. “I can tell you everything you need to know. At Garrison University, there are 4 students you didn’t want to get on the bad side of. Allura Leon, Takashi Shirogane or Shiro, Katie “Pidge” Holt and the campus heartthrob, Keith Kogane. They are known as V4, the Victorious 4, as they always win everything they put their minds to. The four of them grew up together, they know each other better than they know themselves. They only know how to depend on each other just like real siblings do. They are incredibly picky about who they talk to and who they interact with. Allura is known as the Princess, she always gets what she wants. No matter the cost. Pidge is the brains. She can take apart and rebuild any tech without ever having a problem. She also has scarily good aim, she doesn’t miss. Shiro is known as the playboy, not because he hooks up a lot, but because he is consistently out on dates. He never does anything, but he likes to date. And Keith, well, Keith is the ice king. He never looks at anyone, male or female. No one here has been able to get his attention. Unfortunately for all the women on campus, both of the boys are gay, Pidge is asexual, and well, Allura likes… well Allura’s standards are high. I’ll leave it at that.” Lance and Hunk process the information that has been given to them. Hunk writing some of it down on a piece of paper.

“What is your name stranger whom we never met?” Lance asks while raising an eyebrow.

“Oh where are my manners? My name is Patterson. Helen Patterson,” The girl responds with finger guns and a wink. Hunk chuckles at the James bond reference while Lance rolls his eyes at her tone of voice, giving her a grin. _She made me feel better, I’m still not hungry but I am a bit less salty_. The girl named Helen gets up from her seat picking up her lunch. As they bid goodbye to the kind, albeit a bit strange, girl Hunk and Lance started to walk to the entrance of the Lance thought of one more question.

“Hey! If I wanted to find them, where would I go?”

“Oh, that's easy. If they aren’t in class, they are in there club room. Its at the bottom of the stairs in the club building.” Helen replied. “Oh! And one more thing, V4, are not only the top students, but they are also the best 4 bridge players in the country, so whatever you do, don’t get on their bad side. They will annihilate you. If you have anymore questions I left my card.”

“Awesome! Thank you! I hope we cross paths again!” Lance shouted as he ran off in the direction of the club building, with Hunk trailing along behind him. Helen gave a giggle, a knowing twinkle in her eyes as she disappeared in the cafeteria’s crowd.

Nearing the building, Lance felt a strange sensation over him. A sensation cold as ice along with a wind that nipped at his bare skin. He didn’t know that that cold was or what it meant, but he shivered against it anyway. “Bottom of the stairs… bottom of the stairs….” Lance keeps on muttering to himself. All of a sudden, it was like the temperature in the room dropped by 10 degrees.

“Uh Lance... “ Hunk squeaked out, pulling on his jacket sleeve to get his attention. “I know Hunk. I can feel it too… the problem is I don’t know what I’m feeling.” Lance gets out before he turns around and sees them. V4. And in the lead, is Keith. The culprit. “Hey! Combat boots!” Lance says walking up to Keith.

“What do you want?” Keith says looking back at Lance with disinterest. Lance holds up his phone.

“Whats this?” He asks. “A broken phone.” the other replies. The small girl in green on the left side of him smirks.

“Do you know why it's broken?” Lance asks Keith, not caring about what the other boy thought.

“It’s none of my business.” Keith replies, looking down at Lance with a smirk on his stupidly handsome face.

“None of your business?!” Lance replies, shocked at the reaction he is getting. “You broke it by stepping on it.”

“When?” questions Keith.

“After the lecture. Those girls wanted to see you and they pushed me. My phone fell on the floor. You stepped on it and broke it.” Lance quickly snaps at Keith, before he could lose his nerve. He had also noticed the look of amusement on the other member’s faces. They were all looking him up and down. Almost like they were approving of him. No matter the reason, it made Lance want to curl up into a ball. Their staring was starting to get intimidating.

Keith just smirks down at the shorter male, walks past him, purposely bumping shoulders with him. The other three following behind him as they down the stairs and into their club room.

XXX

There are several emotions running through Keith’s mind at the current moment. He was feeling guilty for breaking that guys phone, even though it wasn’t an accident. He was annoyed that this person has so rudley barged into his life. Asking for compensation for something that Keith didn’t even know he did. He could feel his heart racing. No one had stood up to him a very long time. Not even the rest of V4 truly ever really stood up to Keith. He just listened to them better. He felt…. Different. And he didn’t understand why. _Who was that guy… who told him he could confront me like that… and why did I like it…_ Keith was lost in his thoughts as a piece of popcorn his him square in the forehead. “What the… PIDGE!!!” Keith yells, started out of his thoughts and brought back into the real world.

“Pffft. Sorry, Keith but you weren’t responding to any of us. Did he affect you that much? Has Keith finally found his person?” Pidge teases him as the other two look on in amusement.

“What… no.. HIM… absolutely not! There is no way. He could be the last guy on earth and I still wouldn’t want him!” Keith says, almost violently, as if he was not only trying to convince himself, but his friends as well.

“Well, I for one, think he is a breath of fresh air. No one has ever challenged you before… and I think he’s easy on the eyes” Allura said, looking over to gauge Keith’s reaction to her statement. A small smile forms on her lips before she can hide it. She had gotten exactly what she wanted, spluttering and slightly jealous Keith.

“What!? No… him?!?! Lotor is way better looking than… than… than that guy. And anyways… who said you could call dibs…” Keith said, trying not to get red in the face and failing quite spectacularly.

“But look at how red your face is getting…” Shiro mocks, joining in on one of his favorite past times, teasing Keith.

“Wow! He is literally the same color as cherry right now!” Pidge snickers, looking over at Keith’s face, betrayal written all over it.

“Enough enough! I admit defeat!” Keith yells, throwing his hands up in exasperation, “Don’t you guys have anything better to do other than tease me about my non-existent love life…”

“Nope!” all three of his friends chorused back at him. Keith just rolls his eyes at his friends antics, far too used to it after 20 years of friendship.

“So are you gonna pay for the phone?” Allura asks Keith, hoping the answer would be yes. Keith has been alone for far too long for Allura’s liking. She wanted her friend to finally know what it feels like to be in love and to be loved. Judging his reaction form their first interaction, this boy would be her best chance to see her friend happy. “No! Why should I? It was an accident. I didn’t mean to step on his phone, it just kinda happened. I would if I did it on purpose, but I didn’t, so no.” Keith says, looking down at the floor.

“Keith, it shouldn’t matter. Whether it was on purpose or accident, you still broke his phone. You should still replace it.” Shiro says, looking over at his friend. “I thought we taught you better than that…?”

“Yeah yeah… I guess it wouldn’t hurt…” Keith mumbles, still not looking up from the ground.

“Thank god you still have some sense!” Pidge quips. “Shit! Guys were going to be late! We need to leave!” All of them now looking at the time, scramble to get their things and leave on time for class. They were never late, V4 were not only the best at bridge, they were the top of their class. All 4 of them grab their things and head to class. Keith sighs one more time, thoughts still swirling around that boy and the obnoxious, yet also almost endearing, attitude he had.

XXX

A few weeks later, Lance was on his way to class when he suddenly remembers that it was one of his friends from high school friends birthday is today. And he promised. _Shit!! I completely forgot! I promised I would bring a cake and I don’t have time to make her one. Guess, I’ll head to a bakery then…_ Lance sighs to himself before thinking about what kind of cake he wanted to get her, in order to make up for forgetting to make her one himself. Thinking as he walks past a handful of storefronts, he spots a bakery and almost managed to walk past it. _Oh it is luck back on my side? This one of the best bakeries in town, the Boulangerie Patisserie_. “Perfect. Shay loves the pastries from here! I’ll just grab her a cake and it’ll be all set. Easy peasy.” Lance mutters to himself not realizing he said it aloud.

He smiles a bit, thinking about how happy she will be when she eats the cake he go as he opens the door to the patisserie. A small bell sounds as it opens. “Hello there! Welcome to our bakery! Is there anything in particular that I can help you find,” a young woman asked him from behind the counter. She was shorter than Lance, her navy colored hair was tied back into pigtails using red ribbon. The look suited her.

“Oh! Yes, I was wondering if you had any of those speciality birthday cakes? The little ones with the bows on them?” Lance asked using his hands to relay what he says.

The young women taps her fingers on her chin before answering,“Ummm, hold on. I believe we do. Let me ask my husband to check the back!” She gives him the wait a second signal with her hand before turning her head and yelling with such ferocity that Lance didn’t know a small woman like her could posses. “Adrien! Can you check if we have any of the personal birthday cakes?”

“Yes I can! I’ll be right out with them M’Lady,” a poised voice respond. _I’m guessing that’s Adrien_. In a matter of a minute, an attractive young male with blond hair and bright green eyes comes out from the back. He was holding two cakes; one had pink and green bows on it while the other had blue and red bows before setting both of them down on the counter. “Which one would you like?” He asks Lance. Lance hesitates, his eyes moving before both cakes for a minute, before choosing the one with the red and blue bows. Choosing it because it caught his eyes and it’s his favorite color.

“Excellent choice! Adrien, could you wrap this up while I ring him up?” the woman says, looking over at her husband; the love she had for him evident on her face.

“No problem Mari.” Adrien said back, the same amount of love clear as day across his face. He took the cake away and went to wrap it up. He came back just as Marinette was finishing up. The box was wrapped in black paper with a green ribbon tying it all up. As Lance looked around the patisserie, he noticed that everything was either black, green or pink. _What an odd color scheme… oh well. To each their own I suppose. It's not half bad, surprisingly._

“That will be twenty four dollars and ninety five cents!” Marinette told Lance. He handed her the money and grabbed the cake, quickly saying thank you before rushing out.

“Was it just me or did that boy have the look or am I just getting old,” Marinette asks her husband.

“He definitely did M’lady. I know that look well.” Adrien says before wrapping his arms around her.

XXX

Lance was walking around the campus looking for Shay so he could give her the cake. He finally spotted his old friend and quickly ran over to her. “Ta da!” Lance exclaims, handing over the box. “Sorry, that I didn’t bake one for you myself. I-”

“Is this from Boulangerie Patisserie!?” Shay cuts him off, eager to get to the cake.

“Yes it is!” Lance chuckles back, happy that he was able to make Shay happy. He had been neglecting their friendship recently and he knew he needed to be a better friend to her.

“Did you know that this is the first time someone other than my brother and Hunk that has made or even bought a cake for me?” Shay tells Lance.

“Well, I don’t really have a ton of money to buy a nice gift.” Lance says back. Especially now that I have to buy a new phone. _Stupid… stupid boy… why couldn’t he just be a good person and buy me a new one?_ “This is nothing big. It’s low in fat so you won’t gain weight!”

Shay blushes and looks down, feeling something pointy against her hand, “There’s a card too!”

“Hey! Don’t read it here. Read it at home. I’ll feel embarrassed.” Lance tells her. “Let’s take a picture with the cake!” Shay suggests, knowing how much Lance loved to take pictures. She wanted to remember this too. It was the first time that someone had actually thought about her, besides her boyfriend. She didn't want to forget it so soon.

Lance looks around. “There are too many people here. Let’s go… over there!” He spots a set of stairs that were empty. Shay agrees and they both start to walk over. “What about here? Is this good?” he asks, making sure that Shay liked the spot.

“Perfect!” she replies with a large, almost face splitting smile on her face. Lance felt a warm feeling in his chest. He was happy that he was able to make his friend happy. Shay hands Lance her phone so he can take the picture. They turn their backs to the stairs, put their heads together and take a picture.

“Stand over there! I’ll take one of just you with your cake!” Lance tells his friend.

“Okay!” Shay replies, getting into position. But the red string of fate had other ideas. Just as Lance was about to take the picture, Shay shifted her weight. Neither of them had realized just how close to the edge Shay was. She lost her footing.

“Shay! Are you okay?” Lance questions, grabbing onto her so she didn’t fall. “I’m fine!” She answers back.

“You scared me. Be careful.” Lance chides his friend, relieved that she isn’t harmed.

“My cake! I dropped it!” Shay cried, looking around frantically. It was then they looked around to see where it had landed, maybe some of it could be salvaged. Both figures turned around to see V4, the cake had gone flying into the one person that Lance had been trying to avoid. Keith.

“You again.” Keith said, voice dangerously low. The other three members of V4 became bystanders, staring up at the scene unfolding in front of them.

“I am very sorry. I did not mean to do that.” Shay stuttered at Keith.

“If apologies worked, why would we need the police?” Keith retorts, staring up at the two offenders.

“Keith, let me help clean you up!” Shay said reaching up to try and clean some of the cake off Keith’s still infuriatingly handsome face. The second she touched him however she was shoved to the ground. The other three look on, a small look of shock passes across their faces. It is quickly replaced though by seasoned poker faces.

“Are you ok?” Lance says, reaching down to make sure his friend truly was ok.

“Yeah.” Shay replies, brushing off her pants.

“Hey! Come back here! She didn’t mean to do it. She apologized to you, didn’t she? Why do you have to be so mean?” Lance all but shouts at Keith, his head slowly turning to look at Lance. “You’re an arrogant, combat boot-wearing, pineapple head. You think you are popular in school, so you can do whatever you want. You didn't apologize for breaking my phone. You’re just a grade A jerk.”

Keith grabs the back of Lance’s head and pulls him close, so he could hear what Keith had to say. Up close and personal. Lance didn’t fear him as he thought. Not even a single flinch from him. “You. You’ve got guts.” Keith responds hiding his surprise before releasing his hold on him and walking away from the scene.

The three bystanding V4 members follow in suit, surprised that Lance didn’t get anything more than a warning concealed in appraisal, but kept moving with their fabricated poker faces. Allura was intrigued, Keith would have pummeled somebody for even standing up against him. The scene was very peculiar. As she was walking stepped on a card that was slightly crumpled with cake bits and frosting all over it. She leans down to pick it up. Once she gets close to Lance she passes him the card and as swift as she came she left, following her friends with a small smile plastered on her face. _This is going to be interesting._

XXX

“Lance, why did you confront him like that? You could have gotten a black eye!” Shay says with motherly tone with slightly formal phrasing. Learning another language at an older age was rather difficult but Lance had helped her improve.

Now, Shay was the epitome of the mom friend. Lance appreciated that with all his heart but he couldn’t just stand by while that stupidly handsome pineapple head hurt his friend like that. That’s just not who he is.

“I don’t know why I was so mad! That man is so… so… ugh… frustrating… no, that’s not it. Confusing? No… Infuriating! He’s infuriating to be around!” Lance huffs while raising his arms in exasperation before taking his seat. He throws the red folder that he was holding in his hands, carelessly on the table letting out a breath before looking at Shay “I won’t do it again” _Wait no I would do it again in heartbeat. Even if I had a chance to change it._ Lance pauses before adding “Unless he confronts me first. That I can promise you. It will be too soon if I see that pineapple head again.” Shay nods in approval, still concerned about him. Shay didn’t want to see Lance get hurt. He’s helped her for years and has become the sibling she always wanted. Maybe she spoils him like a son sometimes but he’s just always been there for her. Ever since they met. He had even introduced her to Hunk the love of her life. Getting lost in thought, Shay was lulled back into reality when the bell rung to begin class. Not noticing Lance staring at his red folder, trying incredibly hard to not think about a certain pineapple haired boy.

As the bell had rung to begin class, it rang to end it. Lance stretched a bit before leaving the classroom. Shay was lagging behind, asking their Professor some questions as he walks out. He heads to his locker to drop off some of this things. He just finished his last lecture of the day and has to finish some assignments before he can relax. _Maybe I should go that patisserie again or visit the animal shelter nearby and help out._ Getting excited he enters his locker combination not noticing that one of his friends had joined next him. Hunk to be exact. When got the code and opens up his locker only to be face to face with a card with four lions printed on the front and a large V on the back. Lance was frustrated. No even more than that. He was furious. Fury and frustration all rolled into one Latino individual, not a good combo. _I just want to be left alone! Why do they keep coming back? Does Keith hate me that much?_

“A card with Lions? Lance, why would you get a Lion card? You do know what that means, right?” Hunk asks Lance, worried for his friend. Well worried wasn’t the word, more like fearful for Keith’s safety. Lance could be scary when he wanted to be. Lance wasn’t known for starting fights. But he would end the fight. Every time.

“I bet it is because you made Keith mad that day,” Shay murmurs loud enough that the those nearby could hear.

Yes, Hunk I know what it means. Now, if Keith wants me to battle against him then he has another thing coming because I just don’t have time for that nonsense. I have more important matters to deal with rather than his moronic game.” And with that said Lance tosses his bag into his locker and closes it with tremendous force before briskly walking away.

“Lance, where are you going?” Hunk asked, wanting to make sure his friend was okay. Lance was definitely not okay.

“For a walk” Lance growls. He walks as if he’s a lion hunting for his prey, which to be fair, he kinda was. Hunk and Shay look at each other before a shiver runs down their spine. It's best they don’t get involved and let Lance cool down. They hold hands and head towards the school’s library to study. Meanwhile, Lance is climbing up multiple stairs heading to the schools rooftops. Once he sees the top of other buildings before screaming like a banshee. Letting out all his frustrations. He takes a few breaths, huffing for air before saying, “Those stupid people. All I want to do is study. I didn’t want a to have pokemon battle or whatever.” A few tears of frustration from his current situation leak from his eyes. He doesn’t mind crying as long as it's in the comfort of his home in a stockpile of blankets and pillows along with some tubes of cookie dough. But not here. Not out on the open where anyone could see him. He wipes them quickly before continuing.

“They broke my phone and hurt my friend Shay. V4, you are all a bundle of jerks. I hope that tomorrow your phone signals will be blocked by aliens. No calls, no texts, no games, no internet. No cellphones for the rest of your miserable lives. You’ll step on your own foot and fall. You’ll dream of zombies that eat your face. Your nostril hair will grow until it penetrates your head and becomes your hair!” Lance blurts out, speaking rapidly like no tomorrow. He heaves when he finishes, feeling slightly better about what has been happening.

“And then?” Allura says. Lances eyes widen. Somebody was up here? He turns to see Allura sitting down looking at him with a emotion he can’t quite pinpoint. _Oh shit. It's one of them. I just offended one of the members. Thank god it's not Keith and the fact that Hunk and Shay aren’t here_. Allura gets up and moving to Lance, causing him to turn away from her trying to hide his regretful and flustered face.

“What happens after it becomes my hair?” She asks in a questioningly.

“Then-” Lance murmurs, he did not think this through. He often acts on his emotions. His mama did warn him. And Hunk. And Shay… okay he needs to work on it but that is besides the point.

Before he can properly answer Allura asks in a cryptic tone, “Will you be happy?” She knows the answer. Lance contemplates this for a minute before blurting out, “Are you trying to bully me too?” He raises his arm in defeat. He’s tired of this. Tired of just going round and around in circles. _What do they want from me? Do they despise me that much? Does he...no Lance you're just reading the situation wrong._

“Why would I do that?” Allura said, not once taking her eyes from Lance’s face. This action made Lance slightly uncomfortable. _She has no fear… of anything…_

“Aren’t you a member of V4?” Lance asks, with a slight waiver to his voice. He can’t trust himself at the moment.

“Yes.” Allura responds. “I really have no interest in other people’s business.” The statement washes over Lance like a sheet of ice. _No … interest… in anyone..._ This thought invaded his mind quicker than he would have cared to admit. It affected him more than he could ever admit to himself. _Welp one more person to avoid I guess. I’m going to that patisserie before heading home today. And my locker._

XXX

Keith heads directly for the nearest bathroom, eager to get the now drying cake off his face. _How does he continue to do that… he just keeps on surprising me… and challenging me. There was no reason that I had to pull his face that close to mine. I just wanted too_. By this point the group had reached the bathroom. The other three wait outside for Keith to clean himself up.

“Ugh. This is disgusting… I am never gonna get this all out of my hair.” Keith says out loud to himself, starting to pick pieces of cake off his face and out of his hair. “Who are you calling pineapple hair… my hair does not look like a pineapple.” Keith says muttering to himself unaware his voice is easy to hear.

“Yes it does!” shouts Pidge. “And no. We are never letting you live this one down. Ever! Pineapple boy!”

 _Damn. Didn’t think think you guys could hear me…_ “My hair DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A PINEAPPLE PIDGEON!” Keith shouts back, just to make sure that everyone heard him.

“YES IT DOES!” all three of his so called friends shout back, with identical smirks on their faces.

“Hurry up Keith. We really are going to be late now. And you know how Iverson is about us being late.” Shiro says, walking into the bathroom to see how his friend was faring. “Damn dude. You really did get hit in face with that cake huh?”

“Yes. Now help me…” Keith begs, giving Shiro the one thing he knew the the other couldn’t resist, Keith’s greatest weapon. His puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh. Fine. You know I can’t resist that... “ Shiro gripes, starting to wet a paper towel so he could clean his friends face off.

“Thanks Shiro.” Keith responds, still trying to get the cake out of his hair. When both boys deemed Keith clean enough, they exited the restroom to find Allura and Pidge had vanished. “Where the hell did they go?” Keith asks, looking over curiously at Shiro.

Shiro, being more logical than Keith, looked down at his phone to see the time. “They went to class genius” he responds looking at Keith, amusement alight in his eyes. “Oh.” Keith responds, feeling a little stupid now. He then looked at his phone to see what the time was. They had already missed 20 minutes of their first class. “Well, should we go or skip?” Keith asks, already knowing the answer he was going to get from his ever studious friend.

“Go” Shiro said walking away. He knew Keith would follow him. Neither one of them really wanted to face Iverson’s wrath if they missed a whole lecture.

XXX

“Here” shout one of the boys. “Pass it. Pass the ball” yells another. “Nice!” “Yeah!!” “Go Keith!” “All right!” The four of them had a tradition. When the weather was nice, they would play basketball. They boys versus the girls. Now this may seem a little unfair, but those two girl, well. They were not to be trifled with. They won. More often than Keith and Shiro cared to admit.

As the two teams were facing off, Zethrid appears, taking out her phone to take a video before spotting Lance, who was conveniently walking past the basketball courts. “Hey, Lance! Come over here!” She calls, waving her arm to grab his attention.

Lance cautiously walks over to where his classmate was. “I want to give Keith this water when he's done playing. Can you take a video of me?” she asked, hope twinkling in her eyes.

“I really need to be somewhere…” Lance says, hoping to get out of there before he is spotted. He doesn’t want the pineapple and his bike rider posse to get the satisfaction of seeing him after the stunts they pulled. Well, more of the stunts Keith pulled.

“Hey, Lance. Come on. There is no need to be so salty… we are in the same class after all? Can’t you help a classmate out?” Zethrid asks with a pout, knowing she will get the answer she wants now. The pout always pulls through.

“Fine… but make it quick…please” Lance says as she hands him her phone. Why is my life like this. Lance thinks before starting to record the video as he follows Zethrid over to where Keith and the others were playing. _Please, please don’t notice me… he's totally going too.. There is no escape… I can’t run away now… Why did I even agree to this?_

After making a shot against Allura, which was a feat in and of itself, Keith got the feeling he was being watched. He raised his hand in a signal to wait and started to look around. He quickly spotted two people who didn’t look like they belonged there. One that was a girl, who was pretty, not that Keith cared of course and the other was that boy that threw cake at him. He was here. Again. _What is with him?_ Keith thinks as he heads over to where the two are.

As Keith approached them. He grabbed the drink that Zethrid was holding out and continued over to Lance. Keith was taking a long drink out of the bottle as he sauntered over to Lance. He bent down just enough to they they were eye lever. Keith was taller than Lance, but not by a whole lot. “Are you…. Filming me…?” Keith questions Lance, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Who would want to film you!” retorts Lance, uncomfortable having been caught. Keith smirks, grabbing the phone out of Lance’s hand. “Hey! That’s not mine! Please give it back” Lance shouts. Keith just waves the phone above his head like he was waving goodbye. Sheesh. _You would think he would have learned his lesson last time with taking my phone… apparently not…_ Lance thinks to himself as he rolls his eyes at Keith’s retreating back.

The other members of V4 were looking on in astonishment. They had never seen Keith behave this way. Ever. He was always fairly calm, cool and collected. Excpet when something pissed him off. And right now, that thing, was Lance. Little did everyone know, just how deep these feelings would run. Not only for Keith, but for Lance as well.

XXX

Lance was at home, trying to get some of his homework done when he heard his mom yell for him to go make a delivery. _Ughhh. Fine. I have been sitting here for quite a while. It might be nice to go outside._ He grabs the food in the containers making sure they are neat. He heads outside and puts them in and his bike and pedals off to the address that his mom had given him. As he near his destination, an uneasiness settled over him. _This is not a great area… I need to deliver this and leave_. Lance thinks to himself as he finds the building he needed. “Delivery!” Lance calls into the open space, looking around for place to put all the food. Just as he has found a pool table to put everything on, he notices there is another person in the room. The last person he wanted to see. Keith. “You!” Lance exclaimed, startled as Keith whips around to face him.

“You ordered this takeout?”

“Yeah” Keith replied with a smug look on his face. “Aren’t you glad I’m supporting your family?” His smirk getting wider with every passing second.

“Here are your 20 takeout meals. _Please_ enjoy.” Lance said, with as much sarcasm as he could muster. It was not a small amount. Now, Lance was bilingual mind you. He spoke English and Spanish although he should consider Sarcasm his third. Lance had turned to walk away. _I don’t want to fight. Not today. I promised Shay and Hunk._

“Hey. I didn't check the food yet. I need to make sure you didn't get the order wrong.” Keith gets up to look at the food. “This is what your family sells, it doesn't look very good…”

“Then don't eat it” Lance snarkily replies. “Give it your friends or something. I don’t care.”

“I bought it I'll give it to whomever I want” Keith snaps back, throwing the tray onto the pool table.

“I know you’re bullying me. Do you know how long my mom spends making these lunch boxes?” Lance retorted, his anger rising.

“You should be nicer to customers” Keith says, staring down at flustered teen.

“I’m only nice to good customers” Lance’s quick wit and sharp tongue once again making itself known.

“Say that again... “ Keith’s voice went dangerously low.

“Say what...” Lance doesn't even care what comes out of his mouth at this point. “That they’re polite and have good manners but when I see you I feel ashamed. You don’t know how hard people work. You’re really just a parasite in society.” His tongue finally getting him into trouble.

“Shut up!” Keith yells. Lance has no idea what hit him. Then He feels something wet and warm on his face and neck. _Food…_ Lance thinks. _He actually threw food on me…_

“You insulted me first. You deserve it.” Keith says, not showing any remorse for what he had just done. Lance just looks up at the man in front of him with a look of pure hatred on his face. He takes one last look at Keith before bolting out of there.

XXX

Lance walks to his bike, looking for a place he can clean off. _There. A sink. I can wash up before I go home_. Lance is in the middle of washing up when he hears footsteps behind him.

“Hey, look. He kinda looks like a girl. We could just, you know, put a bag over the head…” Lance’s blood runs cold. The footsteps were getting closer behind him.

“Hey! Look at you…” a sickeningly sweet voice echoes from behind Lance. He can now feel their hot breath on his neck. Lance is almost frozen in fear.

“Hey! Get off…” Lance tries to say, pushing them away.

“Let him go what are you doing? Get lost!” a new voice floated down. Lance looks up to see who the voice belonged to. _Allura…?_ Lance thinks, confused as to why she would be in such a place so close to night fall. The group of the disgusting individuals tailgate their way out of there, not wanting to face another person or the authorities.

Allura had taken Lance to a more secluded part of the alleyway so he could clean himself off in private. As he was trying to get the rice out of his hair, he suddenly had the urge to cry or scream. Either worked just fine for him although due to fate it seemed he was going to the more embarrassing option. Crying.

“Why…” Lance choked out. “Why did Keith do this to me?” Allura said nothing, but handed him a packet of tissues. Lance takes them and quietly offers his thanks. Several minutes pass without either of them moving.

“Wipe it off” Allura says, breaking the almost comfortable silence that had settled over them. Lance jumps and makes his way over to the sink and begins to clean himself off. When Lance deems himself clean enough he sits back down; not knowing what else to do with himself. Now that Lance had stopped moving around, his thoughts began to spiral again. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. To the side of him, Allura moves away from the wall and does a perfect handstand.

“When you feel like crying, do a handstand that way they tears won't fall down.” she says, looking over at Lance. Of course she noticed… what don’t they notice… Lance thinks to himself. “Thanks. For the tissues. And the advice. I should.. I should go...” Lance mumbles, before running off in case anything else could happen. Allura could only watch. _This is gonna bite you in the ass Keith. I just know it. And you now owe me big time cause now I have a plan._

XXX

As Lance arrives home, he is keenly aware of the smell that was emanating from his shirt. _Ugh. How am I gonna hide this…_ Lance thinks to himself. He makes a break for it and miraculously makes it into his room without any further incident. He is going to stay there, were it's safe and warm. Hes glad he’s an only child and he had found himself in the possession of his own bathroom so he could take a shower to clean off all of the days stresses. By the time he finished it was late. Not late for a college student but late nonetheless. He gave himself a facial, something he only did when he was really stressed. Like final exam stressed. It relaxed him but it didn’t prepare him for the last event of the day. Sleep.

Lance had a hard time trying to fall into a deep slumber. There were nightmares of V4 plaguing his once peaceful sleep especially the ones with all their crazed bets. He tosses and turns until he just gives up on a good night’s rest altogether. _Guess it's one of those nights. Might as well study._ Lance gets up from his bed and rummages through his backpack. He decides to read some extra credit excerpts cause you never know plus it interested him. After reading all of the articles and finishing the last questions about it, Lance finds himself drifting off once again. This time, into uninterrupted sleep.

Lance wakes up feeling refreshed, despite only having slept for a few hours. His stomach rumbles, knowing his mom had breakfast ready to go for him. He walks out of his room and finds that indeed his mom did have breakfast ready and on the table.

“Morning Mama!” Lance chirps at his mom, hugging her from behind has he goes to sit down. As soon as he sits down the memories of what Keith has done to him and his friends. My phone. When he pushed Shay. Hitting me in the face with food. Lance was growing angrier by the second. All of a sudden a plan started forming in his mind. A small smirk grew on Lance’s face. He knew **exactly** what he needed to do.

XXX

Lance is walking quickly toward the area he knew the V4 would be around this time in the day.

“Hey Lance!” Hunk tried to talk to his friend. But Lance his other things on his mind. _Sorry guys. I know I promised I wouldn’t start a fight. But I can’t let this slide._ Lance is walking down a corridor when he sees him. Keith. The other members of V4 are behind him.

“Keith Kogane” Lance yells out. Keith turns, his face blank. Lance starts running before he can stop himself. He jumps up and kicks Keith Kogane right in his stupidly handsome face. “Who would ever want to battle with you? I, Lance McClain, will not be bullied by anyone!” Lance exclaims, throwing the lion card on the ground next to Keith’s unconscious body.

Allura, Pidge and Shiro could barely hide their looks of shock and amusement at what had just happened. All three of them shared the same thought in that moment. _He’s the one. Keith may not know it yet. Lance may not know it yet. But they were perfect for each other_. And these three friends were gonna make the impossible happen. They were gonna make them fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. This is my first collaborative fanfiction and you can find me here or at @lonewhitewolf488 on tumblr. 
> 
> Also let us know what you think by leaving a comment! And I hope you can get our references.
> 
> See you in the next episode!


End file.
